


Tanya

by Rennen



Series: OCs [10]
Category: My own lmao
Genre: Bad Poetry, Demon mermaid, Poetry, thats all u need to know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennen/pseuds/Rennen
Summary: In the bottom of the ocean lives a legend named Tanya, a maneater.
Series: OCs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638256
Kudos: 1





	1. Sea Demon

If you hear singing on the open sea,  
there is no turning back,  
you're already dead.  
Her name in the legends was "Tanya."  
A true mermaid,  
not the pretty ones,  
but the malicious ones.  
In the bottom of the ocean,  
where no human can reach,  
there's an entrance to Hell.  
Her song throws your soul to Hell,  
men sometimes make deals with her,  
as if she were Satan.  
She eats them at the end.  
Some men are attracted to her beauty,  
but she is a demon and nothing more.

No one knows where Tanya came from.  
She was not the spawn of two mermaid parents,  
neither is she a direct child of Satan himself.  
Tanya is as mysterious as the disappearances she causes.  
No one who has seen her lived to tell the tale.  
Why does Tanya exist?

There was a shipwreck in the middle of the Atlantic,  
on the most calm of days.  
The ship suddenly flipped itself over as if it were alive,  
most of the crew died,  
but a few survived.  
One who survived told us his tale:  
after the boat had flipped and he and his crew went under,  
he saw a beautiful woman.  
She swam to him  
and then she grabbed his arm.  
He was pulled upwards to the surface.  
He never saw the woman again,  
but she had the tail of a fish,   
and horns of a demon.  
Why would Tanya save a human?


	2. Flipped

On that boat that was flipped,  
a serial killer.  
He was hiding amongst the crew,  
taking a ride to the other side of the globe,  
then planning to run off.  
He died when the ship flipped.  
A man the police could never catch,  
his life ended so quickly by the demon of the sea.  
Nobody ever found his body,  
only a few scraps.

This is a strange situation,  
how many lives did Tanya save by killing that man?  
Should we thank a demon?  
Such a thing is unheard of,  
but I suppose it is in order.  
Thank you Tanya,  
demon of the sea.


	3. Servant

Demons usually exist for a purpose,  
but no one knows quite why Tanya exists.  
The legends state she was once just a simple fish,  
the same kind of fish men would eat.  
What happened to create a demon from a little fish?  
Perhaps,  
she wasn't a fish at all.  
The Gods liked to take the form of various things,  
who is to say Tanya didn't do the same?  
Is Tanya a God?  
I think that maybe rather than a God,  
Tanya is his servant.  
God has eyes everywhere,  
he watches the humans.  
But humans do not live in the ocean.  
So does God have eyes down there?  
Well he does now,  
in the form of Tanya,  
the demon of the sea.  
Eating the bodies and souls of sinners,  
keeping the earth and waters clean.  
She is a true demon.


	4. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallucinating

She was beautiful,  
she had her hands on my cheeks.  
She was totally naked,  
a total stranger,  
but she was way too cute to pass up.  
She told me that night to get on the boat to Taiwan,  
she said that if I went there,  
no one would ever catch me.  
I listened to her,  
and the next day I was on the boat sailing to Taiwan.  
That was,  
until the boat flipped.  
Something bit into my arm and dragged me under.  
I struggled,   
but I drowned.  
She ate me afterwards,  
only leaving a few scraps.  
Now I am here,   
surrounded by flame and horror.  
This is hell.  
She brought me to hell.


	5. NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im a dumbass

Tanya has had lore changes since the last time I posted about her. I plan to update her content eventually, but until then some of the things I've written are no longer canon. I can't tell you which stuff cause its spoilers lmao


	6. Don't Bother Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Everybody will tell you to never sail out at night,  
but it's difficult to avoid doing so.  
Traveling on boat takes much longer than the plane or car, afterall.  
In the end, it depends on how brave you are,  
if you're willing to come face to face with Tanya.  
You don't know her? You must be new here.  
Tanya is the queen of the sea,  
not even the great white can question her.  
There is one thing about Tanya, though.  
She's picky.  
She doesn't seem to consume everyone she sees,  
she only chooses the ones she wants and leaves the rest.  
No one knows how exactly she decides who to take,  
you just have to hope it isn't you.

The rumors say she has a tail like a whale,  
others say she appears like a stingray.  
The rumors are mixed because no one has ever really seen Tanya,  
she is incredibly elusive.  
There was that man on the boat,  
the one she saved.  
He claims he saw her,  
but when asked what she looked like  
his mind went totally blank.  
Scientists went to investigate her,  
they wanted to see if she was even real.  
They collected data of movements along the lowest part of the ocean they could reach,  
the depth everyone assumed Tanya lived in.  
And well…

the machines broke.  
They shorted out an hour into the measurements,  
as if they had been shocked by lightning.  
There was a massive noise and jump in recorded movement for a split second,  
then the machines all died.  
The scientists are too afraid to try again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one with chronologically organized stuff in my docs rn, so Ill have to work on the others


End file.
